I'm about to lose my mind
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, en fait ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, ils se bagarraient tout le temps et ils se testaient mutuellement mais en dépit de leurs différences ils avaient une chose très importante en commun ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre...mais enfin ceci il ne le savait pas . Pas encore plus au moins ...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **

**bonjour les gens ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à la suite de : « tente juste de retrouver une place dans ton esprit pour moi », mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai écrit cette fiction que je n'arrive plus mais alors plus du tout à trouver une suite ! **

**Bon à la place je vous ai pondu ce premier chapitre d'une fiction qui je l'espère vous plaire ! Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

J 'aurais préféré continuer d'être ta marionnette, ta poupée de cire, ta poupée de plomb, au moins de cette façon je n'aurais pas ressenti le vide m'envahir alors que tu passais les portes de chez moi .

Le grincement d'une porte qu'on tente d'ouvrir discrètement se fit entendre dans le hall de chez les Stilinski, alors que le fils du shérif rentrait d'une fête qu'avait organisée sa nouvelle amie : Lydia Martin . L'odeur de l'alcool suivant à la trace chacun de ses pas, c'est en zigzagant qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers .

**« Un petit pas, chut...Stiles, pas de bruit, deux petits pas ...chut, oh Stiles pas de bruit ! Pas de bruit...trois petits... AOUTCH »**

Le bruit sourd d'un pied qu'on vient de cogner dans un meuble se fit entendre dans la demeure silencieuse et alors que Stiles avait presque atteint son but la lumière chaude du salon lui attaqua les pupilles et il se laissa tomber telle une mouche au sol . Les bras en croix , un air idiot sur les traits, un rire enfantin s'échappant de ses lèvres rosies par l'alcool ... Au moins il mourrait en ayant connu les bienfaits de la vodka, du whisky, de la tequila et du punch à l'ananas .

Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui et il ferma les yeux brusquement pour ne pas affronter le regard accusateur de son paternel . S'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles ne supportait pas c'était bien de voir de la déception dans les yeux de son dernier parent, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir stopper son mauvais comportement . Dieu avait dû l'envoyé sur terre pour ça, décevoir toutes les personnes qu'il affectionnait .

**Lèves-toi et cesse donc de faire l'idiot , dit une voix forte qui n'appartenait certainement pas au shérif ? **Même saoul comme un bouc le jeune Stilinski reconnaissait tout de même la voix de la personne qui le martyrisait au moins cent dix-huit fois dans la semaine .

-**Je me lève si je veux Derek, tu n'es pas mon père pour me dire ce que je...dois pas faire et pas faire **! Stiles ouvrit maladroitement son œil droit mais sa vision troublée par l'alcool ne lui laissa apparaitre qu'une grosse tache noire qui devait être Derek Hale

-**Tu'as bien de la chance que je ne sois pas ton père Stilinski, parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te foutrais dehors **; grogna le jeune Alpha qui venait de croiser ses bras sur son torse parfaitement musclé .

-**Ouais beh comment ? Avec tes dents ? **Stiles pouffa de rire à sa propre réplique . Depuis le temps qu'il tentait de la placer celle-là , il fallait qu'il attende d'être saoul pour en avoir le courage..

Le dernier des Hale ne pût que froncer des sourcils à la remarque de Stiles, et c'est avec une brutalité qui le qualifiait très bien qu'il lui captura le bras et qu'il le traîna à l'étage où il savait qu'une douche bien froide attendait le fils du shérif .

**Doucement le loupinou, je te préviens que je ne suis pas une marionnette ! Je suis un être avec un être ! Tu connais ça . Les êtres qui sont des êtres et qui ...j'ai déjà dit que des êtres faisaient des êtres ? **Déballa Stiles en tentant de résister à la force du loup qui le poussait déjà dans la cabine de douche .

Comme à son habitude Derek grogna pour que le plus jeune se taise , mais rien n'y fit il continuait à déballer des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens et qui agaçaient au plus haut point le chef de meute .

**Derek j'aime les chips et les tee-shirts de Batman ! Tu aimes quoi, toi . Les lapins ? Les frites ? On devrait manger des frites ensemble et puis manger des ...attend loupinou, je suis dans un trip ou quoi ? Parce que ...tu fais quoi chez moi ? Je suis bien chez moi au moins ?**

L'Alpha qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain que Stiles se décide à ouvrir de l'eau sur son corps puant l'alcool fut surpris par la question de l'adolescent qui à présent le fixer avec ses yeux à demi clos . Pourquoi était-il chez les Stilinski à une heure si tardive ? Assassiner Stiles, était une des nombreuses idées bien évidemment mais pour une fois il ne venait pas dans le but de faire du mal au jeune homme en tout cas pas directement ...

**Je viens te dire adieu **, Derek l'avait soufflé tout bas alors qu'il baissait ses prunelles vertes pour ne pas affronter celles chocolatées du jeune homme qu'il portait tout de même dans son estime après les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à se battre contre des bêtes tout aussi puissantes les unes que les autres .

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'avoue il est court ( honte à moi ) , mais je vais faire mon possible pour rattraper ceci dans le deuxième chapitre !  
Sur ceux à bientôt ! Bises !**

* * *

**BON RÉVEILLON DU JOUR DE L'AN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

** Je suis vraiment désolée du retard , mais il y avait un cyclone du côté de chez moi et j'avais pas vraiment la disponibilité d'écrire ! Vraiment , vraiment un grand désolé ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même ... Bonne lecture !**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Il N'Y A RIEN DE MIEUX POUR MOTIVER **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

_**Je viens te dire adieu **__, Derek l'avait soufflé tout bas alors qu'il baissait ses prunelles vertes pour ne pas affronter celles chocolatées du jeune homme qu'il portait tout de même dans son estime après les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à se battre contre des bêtes tout aussi puissantes les unes que les autres ._

Les quelques petits mots que venaient de prononcer l'alpha firent rater plusieurs battements au cœur fragile du jeune Stilinski , l'alcool s'évaporant comme par magie de son esprit. Il venait de recevoir une douche froide , glacial , paralysante .

**" Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre Derek ..Adieu ? "**

Les mots avaient eut du mal à quitté les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il continuait de fixer celui avec qui il se prenait la tête sans arrêt. L'homme à la veste en cuir, l'ancien accusé , le lycanthrope le plus grognon qui existe au monde .. Derek Hale..Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir en relevant enfin ses iris pour les plonger dans celle de l'adolescent .

**Je quitte la ville définitivement avec Isaac demain matin .**

**- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tout était devenu plutôt cool pour toi ! Plus de flics , plus de lézard assassin ! Plus de grand-père Argent ! Il y à plus aucune menace autour de toi ! Tu peux te la filer douce à Beacon Hill ! **Stiles quitta la cabine de douche d'un pas chancelant pour se rapprocher de la carapace qu'était Derek Hale

**-Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me demandes de rester **; lâcha brusquement le plus âgé alors que Stiles tendait la main vers lui pour être sur qu'il n'était pas une illusion créé par son esprit troublé par la boisson .

**- Pourquoi tu es venu alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi ..Tu as tué quelqu'un c'est pour ça que tu pars et moi je dois te couvrir ? Ouais c'est ça ! Ça ne peut être que ça ! Stiles ramena sa main à lui fière de sa " découverte "**

**- J'ai tué personne Stilinski , j'ai décidé de partir c'est tout .**

**- Mais pourquoi ?! Il y a bien une raison à ce départ non ?! Et puis pourquoi tu viens me voir moi ?!**

Stiles était bien plus que perturbé par la présence de l'alpha chez lui , ce n'était pas normal qu'il débarque et qu'il lui dise : _**" Je suis venu te dire adieu "**_ . Ça n'avait aucun sens , il devait être dans un rêve , et bientôt il verrait Lydia lui sauter au cou en lui chantant une des ballade de Disney.

**Souhaite bonne chance à Scott , il deviendra un bon loup ... **souffla Derek en faisant un pas en arrière pour enfin quitté la pièce ou il avait conduit le fils du shérif il y à une trentaine de minutes déjà .

**Bonne chance à Scott ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! **

Stiles fronça instinctivement des sourcils en voyant le lycaon commencer à partit . Si il croyait vraiment pouvoir partir sans même une once d'explication il se mettait le doigts dans le nez et même très profondément. Personne ne venait dire adieu sans raison , et si ça se faire c'est qu'on est dans une tragédie romantique .  
Mais dans ce cas présent nous ne sommes pas dans une tragédie et encore moins une tragédie romantique. Alors pourquoi ? C'est à peine si Derek Hale savait ce qu'était l'amitié alors de l'amour c'était juste inimaginable .

**Hale , tu vas pas partir comme ça sans me donner des explications ! Et je veux des vrais explications pas des excuses que tu trouves dans un sachet de lessive ! Non tu m'expliques c'est quoi ton délire je pars définitivement , je viens te dire adieu !? Explique toi , parce que sinon je te laisserai pas partir , tu m'entends sale loup mal lécher ! Je te laisserai pas passer les portes de cette maison sans que tu ne me donnes une once du pourquoi tu débarques comme ça pour me dire adieu !** Stiles prit brusquement le bras de son aîné et d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas il le retourna pour que celui ci daigne le regarder et si possible le répondre . **Vas-y mon pote je t'écoute !**

**- Je suis pas ton pote . ** Les mots du loups touchèrent une fois de plus l'humain en plein fouet et celui ci lui libéra la poigne en faisant un petit pas en arrière .

_Flash Back_

_**Ramène tes fesses Stilinski et tout de suite **! Avait dit Derek Hale au bout du fil alors que lui , Stiles , diner tranquillement devant un épisode de grey's anatomy . Pour une fois que l'épisode l'intéressait , il fallait que monsieur grognon l'appel et le coupe dans son activité ._

_**On peut rien faire sans moi ou quoi ?! **_

_Le jeune fils du shérif grogna mais alla se mettre pourtant au volant de sa vieille Jeep . Sa curiosité remontant à la surface il s'engagea sur la route qui menait à la propriété des Hale . L'air frais de la nuit emplissant le véhicule fit cogité le cerveau de l'hyperactif . _

_Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravillon quand il freina , descendant en vitesse il s'approcha de l'entrée de la bâtisse carbonisée . Déjà de l'extérieur tout semblait normal , mais bon il savait bien à présent que les apparences étaient trompeuses . Trouvant du courage le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et siffla le nom de l'Alpha entre ses dents ._

_**Punaise ça caille ici Derek , tu pourrais tout de même penser à mettre le chauffage ! Tes fesses de loup vont choper la crève . **Voila si il y avait quelque chose de dramatique au moins Stiles aurait lâché une remarque peu agréable pour le propriétaire des lieux . _

_**-Tais toi gamin ! **Grogna Derek en sautant du haut des marches pour atterrir soigneusement face à Stiles et lui montrer ses crocs qu'il avait sorti pour effrayer le meilleur ami du bêta qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre dans sa meute ._

_**-Ok , mais oublie pas que si je me tais , beh je m'en vais et vue ton coup de fils tu semblais avoir besoin de moi .**_

_- **Tais toi et écoute , j'ai besoin de tes dons pour faire chier le peuple pour attirer l'attention d'un gérant de librairie qui a des œuvres véridiques sur les lycanthropes .**_

_- **Je ne vais pas prendre en compte le fait que tu ais dit ouvertement que j'étais un chieur mais plutot le fait que j'ai un don ! Et puis ça m'excite de lire ces oeuvres ! **_

_- **Tu liras rien du tout Stilinski , tu fais juste la pipelette . Mais l'assomme pas en lui parlant directement du fait que tu ne penses attirer ni les femmes ni les hommes .** Lâcha Derek en sortant les mains dans les poches ._

_-**Attend c'est pas assommant comme sujet de conversation , c'est personnelle ! Tu connais ça , les histoires PERSONELLE ?! **L'humain ne laissa pas l'homme le tant de répliquer qu'il enchainer de nouveau sujet de conversation .** Mais attend comment tu sais ça toi que j'ai une frustration , une énorme frustration à penser n'attirer ni les hommes et ni les femmes . Hein comment tu sais ça ?! Ça veut dire que tu écoutes quand je te parle ?! Oh ****non sérieux , mais c'est chouette ça dit donc ! Je pensais parler à un mur mais non tu es réceptif , comme un pote ! Ouais tu es réceptif Hale . C'est cool , vraiment cool ! **_

_**- Tais toi et avance . **Derek poussa Stiles pour que celui ci ne jacasse plus dans son oreille droite ._

_Fin flash back ._

**-Si je suis ton pote , parce que si j'étais que l'humain qui te sert d'appât et aussi parfois de punchingball ...tu serrais pas entrain de me dire adieu . **

Derek émit un grognement sourd qui résonna dans toute la demeure du shérif de Beacon Hill , ses yeux brillant d'une teinte rougeâtre .

**Adieu c'est tout Stiles , il n'y a rien à savoir de plus . **

**-Comme il n'y avait rien à savoir toute les fois ou je t'ai sauvé la vie ?**

Derek lâcha prise à la remarque du jeune homme , et portant une main délicate à sa joue il guida tout doucement ses lèvres à son front avant de lui souffler :

**Ne tente pas de me joindre , ne tente pas de comprendre , sache juste que tu as été un bon souffre douleur **..**.Maintenant ... Adieu . **

Stiles ne fit rien , pour la première fois , il perçut dans la voix de Derek une sorte de panique , de peur et ceci le dissuada de rattraper l'homme qui rejoignait déjà sa Camaro sans même un dernier regard pour sa personne .

Le téléphone qui sonne sortie Stiles de sa contemplation de la porte qui venait de claquer et c'est lentement qu'il porta le combiner à son oreille .

**Pas le temps pour tes histoires Scott** , vraiment pas le temps pour tes histoires .

**-Mais mec c'est à propos de Lydia !**

**-Derek vient de me dire adieu , j'ai vraiment pas le temps **, finit Stiles en laissant son doigt glisser sur le petit bouton rouge pour raccrocher .

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a intéressé ( même un tout petit peu ...) !

Vous pensez qu'il est parti pourquoi notre Derek d'amour ? Je suis sûre que vous avez une imagination débordante et que vous pouvez me trouver pourquoi :3 !

**Sur ceux bises ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou les gens ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre :3 ! C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je l'ai rédigé mais il est présent ! BREF .  
Je cesse mon blablatage !**_

_**MAIS avant : Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! 3 ! Ça donne vraiment envie de continuer **_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**L**e lendemain, Stiles fut réveillé aux aurores par les chants des oiseaux nichés dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre . La veille, il s'était endormi comme une masse, épuisé par tous les événements . Derek Hale, le grand Alpha aux muscles d'acier lui avait dit adieu sans plus d'explications et d'une façon si mélodrame qu'il en aurait pleuré s'il n'était pas si consterné. Il rejeta les couvertures de son corps frêle et ramena ses bras autour de lui . De légers courants-d'airs firent frisonner le jeune homme dans son t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour sa corpulence . Il se pencha pour reprendre les couvertures au sol mais l'idée quitta vite son esprit lorsqu'il vit son portable qui ne cessait de clignoter, signalant donc qu'il avait un – ou plusieurs – messages . Récupérant l'appareil électronique , il fronça des sourcils en constatant que son meilleur ami l'avait harcelé avec le même message : « ON NE RACCROCHE PAS DANS LE NEZ DE SCOTT MCCALL ! »

Franchement l'avait-il écouté seulement une seconde lors de ce court échange téléphonique ? Il semblerait que non puisque le brun n'avait même pas mentionné dans aucun de ces messages la nouvelle de Stiles à propos du départ de Derek . L'hyperactif secoua de la tête pour chasser son indignation envers le comportement de son meilleur ami et tout lentement il posa ses pieds nus sur la vieille moquette de sa chambre . Rêche , désagréable , démodé voilà ce qu'était cette moquette mais il ne pouvait s'en séparer , il en était attaché . Il avait cette attache agaçante avec une moquette hideuse , il avait cette attache agaçante avec Derek Hale . Enfin Derek n'était pas hideux , mais il était comme la moquette désagréable et pourtant tellement ...tellement lui .

**Flash Back**

_Sortant tout juste des vestiaires, Stiles poussa un petit soupir. Il venait de terminer son entraînement de crosse et s'était mis en tête d'attendre patiemment Scott finir de prendre sa douche. Pire qu'une fille pensa Stiles. Après tout Scott n'avait pas à prendre autant de temps ! Il n'avait pratiquement fait aucun effort pendant le cours grâce à ses super pouvoirs.  
Le fils du Shérif jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte du vestiaire, espérant voir son meilleur ami sortir pour qu'il puisse le déposer chez lui et aller directement vers son lit ensuite. Il attendit quelque seconde avant de reporter son attention face à lui, mais au lieu de tomber sur une place vide de monde, ce fut Derek qu'il aperçut non loin de lui. Poussant un petit cris de surprise et faisant un pas en arrière le jeune homme fixa l'homme a la veste en cuire avec de gros yeux.  
_

_**« Putain préviens la prochaine fois que tu débarques comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Sérieux mec tu n'as donc aucun coeur pour débarquer comme ça en silence comme dans les films d'horreur ! Déjà que j'ai des tendances à croire que je suis dans paranormal activity alors n'en rajoute pas ! Ce serait plutôt sympa de ta part ! Et encore est -ce que tu connais la définition du mot sympa . Attend j'ai un synonyme : Stiles Stilinski ! Ouais je suis le synonyme du mot sympa et alors ! Toi tu es bien le synonyme de grognon ! Attend grognon tu fais quoi ici d'ailleurs . » **_

Pour seule réponse il reçut un regard noir. Pour Derek il n'avait pas à se justifier face à ce gamin. Il tendit l'oreille pour voir où en étaient ces deux bêtas avant de pousser un petit soupir. Ils en avaient encore pour de nombreuses minutes , et pour son plus grand malheur la chose maladroite à ses côtés ne rendait pas les choses des plus agréables..

_**« Hé ! Le grand méchant loup je te cause là ! **_

_Stiles fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux Derek et celui fronça des sourcils en baissant des yeux vers le plus jeune. _

_**Quoi ?! **-aboya-t-il** » **_

_Stilinkski roula des yeux et croisa des bras._

_**« Tu m'as pas répondu ! Pourquoi tu es là ? Attend laisse-moi deviner ... Tu'as besoin de voir Scott .Beh je vais te décevoir ... Il a un rendez-vous « hyper important » avec Allison, alors si tu veux le voir faudra attendre parce que tu le connais ! Il est têtu dans son genre ****tu vois...et puis vue le temps qu'il prend là c'est surement pour se faire beau pour elle...et il s'en fout pas mal que j'attende ! Ou alors il est en train de parler avec Boyd et Isaac, ce qui franchement m'étonnerait un peu quand même parce que...sur le terrain ils ont voulu se battre, hormones de louveteaux ! Louveteaux...et mais attend, tes louvetea..bêtas sont là ! Tu es venu chercher Boyd et Isaac c'est pour ça que tu es là ! »**_

Durant tout le long du discours du plus jeune, Derek avait laissé peu à peu tomber le visage en colère qu'il arborait pour laisser place à un ennuie profond. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la tirade que Derek se permit de pousser une sorte de soupir de soulagement.

**« ****Mec t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? **

_**- Fou moi la paix Stilinkski ! Maintenant que t'as trouvé la raison pour laquelle je suis là arrête de gaspiller ta salive en ma direction ! **-parla soudainement le jeune Alpha, agacé par le bavardage de l'humain face à lui . _

_**- Rooh pas la peine d'être désagréable ! Et puis au fond t'es un vrai papa poule hein ! T'es là avec ta superbe Camaro et ta veste en cuir, les cheveux plein de gel , d'ailleurs tu utilises combien de tubes de gel par semaine ? Parce que franchement . ...il y en a beaucoup . Enfin bref on parlait pas de ça ! Mais du fait que tu sois du genre sympa , comme moi ! C'est bien ! Good Do..gou..doo...Scooby ...doo ...ah ...Derek ! » **_

_Le regard mauvais de Derek était revenu à la charge en une fraction de seconde. Ce gamin ne s'arrêtait donc-t-il jamais de parler ?__  
Sérieusement on devrait lui mettre une muselière ou un truc du genre ._

**_« Tu as tout intérêt de la fermer Stiles ! Parce qu'autrement tu vas finir avec une langue tranchée et les intestins autours du cou ! Je suis sérieux Stilinski , ferme ton museau !__  
- Techniquement parlant c'est toi qui a un museau , puisque tu es un loup ! _**

_**- STILES !**__ Gronda l'Alpha en faisant virer ses prunelles au rouge ._

_**- Oui super loupinou ?**__ -avait lâché Stiles »__Le jeune homme reçut un coup à l'arrière du crâne et il fronça des sourcils s'apprêtant à répliquer avec sarcasme . Mais il fut couper dans son emportement lorsqu'il entendit les garçons sortir des vestiaires assez bruyamment . Derek avait choisi ce moment pour tourner des talons avec un air mauvais sur les traits . _

_« __**Bonne soirée tout de même ! Hurla Stiles en faisant des grands signes de bras vers l'Alpha . **_

_**- Je passerai une bonne soirée lorsque je te saurais mort ! **__Répondit le chef de meute sans même se retourner vers le jeune fils hyperactif du shérif . »_

**Fin du FlashBack**

Secouant de nouveau de la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans sespensées Stiles se décida enfin à quitter les murs de sa chambre . Se dirigeant le plus discrètement vers la salle de bain, il fit un mince sourire en voyant son père écroulait sur son lit, encore en tenue de shérif et des dossiers trainants autour de lui . Sincèrement, personnes sous le toit des Stilinski ne semblaient pouvoir passer une nuit normal .

Les minutes passèrent assez rapidement et c'est au volant de sa Jeep que Stiles se rendit au lycée où il savait que son meilleur ami allait lui remonter les bretelles avec pour seul argument qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui raccrocher au nez . Mais combien de fois le lycaon l'avait-il fait lui ? Assez en tout cas pour que Stiles se permette d'appuyer sur le bouton off alors que son ami voulait communiquer avec lui . À peine avait-il éteint le moteur de sa voiture que Scott tirait le fils hyperactif du shérif hors du véhicule pour le planter devant lui .

« **Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez comme ça ? Non mais mec , j'avais un truc important à te dire . **Gronda Scott comme si Stiles était son enfant et qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette .

-Je t'ai dit j'avais pas le temps de t'écouter . Répliqua Stiles en croisant des bras pour montrer son agacement au comportement de son camarade .

- Et depuis quand tu n'as pas le temps de m'écouter Stilinski ?

- **Je te l'ai bien dit hier soir , Derek venait de me dire adieu** . À ce souvenir le cœur du jeune homme se serra .

- **Quoi Derek t'a dit adieu ? Tu délires , je pige pas . **»

Stiles voulut répliquer un bon « comme d'habitude » mais à la place il se contenta de raconter les événements de la veille à son meilleur ami qui plus l'écouter , plus sembler joyeux . Joyeux ? Mais ce n'était pas du tout un événement joyeux .

« **Eh bah tant mieux si on en est débarrassé ! Personnes viendra plus nous emmerder à Beacon Hill si Hale n'est pas dans les parages . **Déclara gaiement Scott en prenant son meilleur ami par les épaules .

-**Tu plaisantes Scott ?! Derek nous protégeait H24 , c'était un super soutient pour tes problèmes de loup tu peux pas dire ça ! C'est dégueulasse mec . On sait même pas pourquoi il est parti , imagine qu'il ait des ennuis ! **

**- On a tous des ennuis Stiles ! Derek a une meute pour l'aider si il a des ennuis . Te préoccupe plus de cette histoire . C'est la meilleure chose que tu ais à faire . **»

Mccall haussa insensiblement des épaules et tourna des talons pour manifester que la conversation était close . Le geste fit du mal à Stiles qui sans enthousiasme se dirigea vers son premier cours qu'il sût d'avance assommant . Mais tout allait être assommant à présent parce qu'on a tous des trucs dont on évite de parler, et malheureusement pour Stiles il devait en rajouter une couche à cause de ce départ .

* * *

**_Mains dans les poches , regards dans le vide , personnes ne l'avaient approcher enfin jusqu'au troisième jours où à la fin des cours ..._**

« Selon moi tu ne vas pas bien du tout et je me demande bien pourquoi parce qu'il y a trois jours en sortant lorsque tu es sorti de chez moi et bien tu dansais la samba, très mal évidemment, très très très mal mais tu dansais gaiement . Alors dit moi ce qui fait que tu sembles si ailleurs. » dit doucement Lydia Martin en s'installant sur le siège passager de la Jeep de Stiles sans même lui en demander l'autorisation . Quoiqu'elle n'ait pas vraiment à demander d'autorisation, elle était Lydia la sulfureuse blonde vénitienne

- Je vais très bien Lydia , merci de t'en inquiéter , répondit Stiles en ne portant aucun regard à son amie .

- Oh je ne m'en inquiète pas , je voulais juste m'informer . Mais puisque tu me dit que tu vas très bien , je te laisse à la contemplation du parking presque vide ! C'est une activité réputé lorsqu'on va « très bien » .

Les phrases de la belle atteignirent le jeune homme qui baissa honteusement des yeux sur son volant. Scott n'avait surement pas tenu sa langue et il devait en être de même pour Allison .

« Tout le monde se fout que Derek Hale ait quitté la ville mais pas moi, j'arrive pas à m'en foutre de son absence . Il a planté ses yeux dans les miens pour me dire adieu , ça me touche . Et de pas savoir pourquoi il est parti ça me touche encore plus . Lydia, il m'a dit de ne pas tenter de le retrouver mais il me connaît il sait que je vais le faire ! Pourquoi il est venue me dire adieu comme ça ?! Je comprends pas, je comprends pas comment on peut faire ça ! Il ...ce mec a un don pour me faire chier ! JE COMPREND PAS POURQUOI IL M'A DIT ADIEU ?! QUE QUELQU'UN ME DONNE UNE RÉPONSE MERDE ! »

Les jointures des doigts du jeune homme étaient blafardes tellement il serrait le volant, des larmes commençant à voiler ses prunelles chocolatées, il eut un peu de mal à suivre les paroles de la blonde à ses côtés .

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne réponse mais il est fort possible que Derek ce soit demandé ... Si je disparaissais subitement, est ce que quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte ? Et inopportunément il savait que non personne ne s'en serrait rendu compte alors il est venu te voir dans l'espoir d'au moins manquer à quelqu'un...

- Pourquoi Lydia ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que ce soit moi ? - il l'avait murmuré comme pour que son amie ne lui réponde pas -

-Tu as été son seul ami ...son seul réel ami ...ou peut-être plus ... »

Stiles déglutit et c'est avec une respiration assez irrégulière qu'il demanda à Lydia de quitter l'auto pour qu'il puisse aller se changer les idées en roulant . Celle-ci s'exécuta et fit un mince sourire d'encouragement au jeune hyperactif qui démarra au quart de tour pour quitter le parking de l'établissement .

Une fois le bruit du moteur lointain , la demoiselle Martin plongea sa main dans la poche de son grand manteau et récupéra son portable pour rapidement rédiger un message à l'intention de : P.H

**« Il est tant que tu me rendes ce « petit » service que je t'ai donné . »**

* * *

_**FIN !**_

_**Enfin fin (: 3) du chapitre III ! ( Un chapitre III court a bien regardé ...)**_  
_**On va faire comme dans le dessin animé dont je ne citerais pas le nom : Quel a été ton moment préféré ...? OH MOI AUSSI ! **_

_**MAIS BREF ! Vous avez une idée de qui est P. H ?( oui beh oui c'est facile hein) . Si oui taper 1 !**_

_**Sinon : je ...( dead silence) -ô- **_

_**Vous avez une idée pour la suite . **_

_**Oui, oh chouette ! ALORS À BIENTOT MY FRIENDS ! **_

_**( je n'ai pas tenté de plagier Dora l'exploratrice ! : )**_


End file.
